Out alone
by aalaalaa
Summary: Im sure you heard the story of the war, humanity was stripped of all it was. How it changed the worlds people. It took away our balance and made people one of six things. Overly brave, making people cruel. Overly intelligence, making them vain. Overly selfless, makes them stifling. Overly kind, making them passive. Overly honest, making them inconsiderate. Or very rarely Divergent.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm writing a new story yay! please read and review I want to know all your comments even if you think it stinks!**

Im sure you heard the story of the purity war, how humanity was stripped of all it was. How it changed the worlds people. It took away our balance and made people one of six things. Overly brave, making people cruel. Overly intelligence, making them vain. Overly selfless, makes them stifling. Overly kind, making them passive. Overly honest, making them inconsiderate. Or very rarely divergent. Im sure you heard of this story. The story of what mental effects the war had. But I bet you've never heard this story. The story of the physical effects so much radiation can have on the human body. You've probability never heard this story because these, what should we call abnormalities are rare. Much much rarer then a divergent. Take it from me. I know there are more out there but in all my 17 years I've only met one other.

A strange thing war is who knew it could change so much?

Im in search, it has been years since I crossed paths with Havor. Im too alone in this world, I need to find another. Another like me.

The only other time I met someone like me is when I met Havor and I didn't really even meet him. When I was 12 and alone fending for my self living on the fringe with a hate for the goverment. I was genetically damaged an outcast. More then that I was a freak. Child of radiation and war. I could do things, hear things others couldn't. I had all but lost hope. I sat crouched in the darkness of an ally, the screaming minds of others vibrating through my head when I felt it. I heard silence. The screams that drove me insane were gone I thought I was free. The scilence was beckoning and cool but it didnt last. My few moments of peace ended abruptly. I needed to know what it was that released me from my prison. I crawled out of my shadow in the alley asI caught sight of a hooded cloak round the corner. I followed it on a whim. Scuttling through the streets. The closer I got the more peace I could feel. I had no clue what it was. I followed the man along the path was untill he stopped at an appartment door. It was run down and old. Still in the shadows I watched soaking in the quiet.

He rattled the handle but it was locked shut. Which was uncommon for a door on the fringe. Most were broken open or bordered with wood. I watched as he checked his surroundings before disolving through the door. I knew he and I were the same, altered in a way that was different.

My cowardice won over as I could not persuade my legs to move to the door. I never saw him again but I would never forget him. I named him Havor probably just to keep me sain.

I dont remember any family. All I have had with me my entire life was others voices. It's very easy to lose your self when so many others crowd your head.

Over time I have learnt to control my head. Im never not with others voices but I have learnt to focus on them to pinpoint where there coming from. And belive me it has its uses. Its easy to get what you need when you can dangle ones thoughs over their head.

All this time I've been making do. All this time I've been alone. This is going to change.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys just so you know the first chapter was sort of a prologue. So ill try and make the story less in her (lol doesn't have a name yet (message if you've got a name you want her to have)) head.**

 **Now into the story!**

I have perched myself up apon the roof of a run down building. I wont spend long here in the remains of what was Cicero, Illinois. Down apon the street there's a bussle. Its easy to tall apart the GD's from GP's. People are pushed over pushed to the side ignored. They are the GD's the discriminated apon. It makes me sick and whats worse are the voices. They say they are 'pure', genetically pure. Not violent like us GD's. But I can tell you there's nothing pure about their thoughts. The way they think they are so much better then the rest of us.

I am in the heart of the small city here. From my view point I can see the out line of Chicago that's where Im heading 'The experiment'.

Saying that is easy but getting in there will be another story. Invading a Bureau experiment will probability be the dumbest thing i've ever done but i've searched everywhere else. There might be one like me in there.

I sigh standing up facing the city as if facing my greatest rival.

I mean hey if I happen to stuff some stuff up for the Bureau and government, well what can you do?

But for now Ill roam the streets...till the right moment.

I throw my hood over my head and head down to the street.

Weaving through people and mentally tuning down there thoughts I try to avoid the cops. I've been pulled up on the streets before because I'm female and I'm GD. They thought they could do what they wanted to me. Physically I am weak and couldn't stop them. But my mind Is chained to a different wave link. that day I found another, that day I found I could listen or control. It was brief and it wasent strong but I changed thoughts.

The street is oddly full. I hate the cites I'm only here for recon. Getting information on certain things. Like learning how the experiment city system works.

Its about time I left the and headed back for the fringe. In a strange way its safer.

Im hauled up my gangs hideout on the fringe. Yes Im in a gang, Its not my ideal group to be with but if you try and live on the fringe alone without someone watching you back your going to die. This is fact.

I decide to myself this moment it's time for change time to leave this rat hole. I pack my gun and take my pack full of the only stuff I own. I head down the flight of stairs nodding to the other members as I pass them, never knowing their names. I exit the building. I walk down the street considering my options of getting to the experiment. I could steel a car but where would i get gas? I could foot it, not if I wanted to die. Since its the light of day people are out and about. Even though it's day here its still not safe, best to keep your head down.

Over head I hear a plane. There's a scurry on the street people are hiding their children running crazy around hiding. I see three flying vehicles pass over head. The Bureau are here most likely to cause chaos, show authority and even take children. This could solve my problems I think standing still in the chaos. People flying past me to get away. The plane stays idle above as troops rope down. Ive heard the Bureau do things when they take children. Like steal their memory. I'm not going to lie I'm curious what the effects on my mind would be. Im most likely to old for them to take any way. The troops hit ground. They start to grab children. Some people try to fight back but they are no match for guns. Another advantage I draw from my messed up state i'm always calm, always critical.

A troop rushes past me not bothering with me obviously I'm too old. The next troop I see is a woman I focus hard I clear out all the other voices and focus on her's, her thoughts and state of being. I start to weave it twisting a pushing words. Luckily she doesn't have much will power. The concentration start to give me a head ache but its working. She turns towards me and advances.

I struggle when she gets to me to fit in but allow her to drag me away getting me to the air craft.

It's heart breaking the scene of children being torn from family. Im moved to an air craft which is landed, Im shoved inside with many other kids many are crying. My head is aching from the use of my abnormality.

We are shut in darkness as the plane shuts and takes off.

The voices of the children are screaming through my head.

I wonder if this was a bad idea.

 **I was in major stump when writing this so it may suck. I just really want to get her to Chicago!**


End file.
